Mondfinsternis (by Starsnow)
Autorin: '' thumb|Die Katze sollte eigentlich schwarz sein, ich hab sie aber mit Bleistift gemalt. ''Covergestaltung: Vorgänger: -'' ''Nachfolger: ''Lichtersturm (by Starsnow) MONDFINSTERNIS (eng. Moondarkness) Das ist der erste Band meiner Staffel "Prophezeiung der Dunkelheit". Die weiteren Bände heißen "Lichtersturm" (eng. Lightstorm), "Falterwüste" (Flying wastes), "Ruf des finsteren Waldes" (eng. Call of the dark forest), "Stern des Verderbens"(eng. Star of Unfortune), " Schattentänzer" (Dancers of shadow) und " Friedenswächter"(eng. Guardians of peace) . Bin aber erst bei Mondfinsternis. Wichtige Charaktere: Mondjunges/-pfote (eng. Moonchild/ - paw) Efeusee (eng. Ivypool) Schneesprung (eng. Snowjump) Waldjunges/- pfote (eng. Forestchild/- paw) Sternjunges/- pfote (eng. Starchild/- paw) Friedensjunges/- pfote (eng. Peacechild/- paw) Eiswolke (eng. Icecloud) Die Prophezeiung Der Wald der Finsternis spricht gegnüber dem SternenClan eine schreckliche Prophezeiung aus. Es scheint hoffnungslos doch Quellenstern, eine der ersten Anführerinnen des DonnerClans schafft es, die Prophezeiung zu ändern...... Prophezeiung vom Wald der Finsternis ''EINE KÄTZIN MIT DER VISION DES TODES WIRD IN ABSOLUTER FINSTERNIS IHRE MACHT ERKENNEN. DER STERN DES VERDERBENS WIRD MIT DEM MOND VEREINT SEIN UND DAS HELLE LICHT DER STERNE FÜHR ALLE ZEITEN AUSLÖSCHEN. UND EURE GELIEBTEN CLANS WERDEN VON TOD, LEID UND VERDERBEN IN DEN ABGRUNG GESTÜRZT..... Veränderte Prophezeiung von Quellenstern IN DEN FINSTERSTEN TEILEN DES WALDES WIRD EINE KÄTZIN IN DER DUNKELHEIT GEBOREN. MIT DER GABE ZU SEHEN, WAS ANDEREN BIS IN KURZER ZEIT VERBORGEN IST. STERN UND MOND WERDEN VEREINT SEIN UND DIE CLANS INS VERDERBEN STÜRZEN. NUR WENN DER MOND FRIEDEN FINDET, KANN DER STERN DES VERDERBENS VERNICHTET WERDEN UND DIE ARMEE DER FINSTERNIS DIE HINTER IHM STEHT..... Prophezeiung der Dunkelheit 1.Staffel meiner Warrior Cats Reihe Klapptext Nach dem Sieg über den Wald der Finsternis ist Frieden am See eingekehrt. Doch in der Nacht wird die kleine Kätzin Mondjunges von schrecklichen Alpträumen geplagt, die sich später bewahrheiten. Eines nachts schafft sie es, eine Familie von Streunern, dank einer Vision das Leben zu retten. Doch in der darauffolgenden Nacht wird sie von einerm Traum heimgesucht, in dem sie die Verkündung einer alten Prophezeiung miterlebt; die Prophezeiung der Dunkelheit. Sie bezieht sich auf eine Kätzin mit schwarzen Fell, die die Gabe besitzt, in die Zukunft zu sehen. Sie kann die Clans vor einer finsteren Macht beschützen. Entscheidet besagte Kätzin sich jedoch für die Seite der Schatten, so werden die Clans für immer zerstört. Jetzt liegt es an Mondpfote, die nun Schülerin ist, sich zu entscheiden und sich dabei auch noch auf ihre Ausbildung zur Kriegerin zu konzentrieren... Mondfinsternis I Mondfinsternis II Lichtersturm III Falterwüste IV Ruf des finsteren Waldes V Stern des Verderbens VI Schattentänzer VII Friedenswächter Die Hierarchie der Katzen DonnerClan: Anführer '' ''BROMBEERSTERN – '''dunkelbraun getigerter Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen Zweite Anführerin '' '''EICHHORNSCWEIF – '''dunkelrote Kätzin mit grünen Augen; Mentorin von Sonnenpfote Heiler '''HÄHERFEDER – '''grau getigerter, blinder Kater mit blauen Augen; Mentor von '''WURZELLICHT '- dunkelbraune Kätzin Krieger 'DORNENKRALLE - '''goldbraun getigerter Kater '''AMPFERSCHWEIF - '''schildpattfarbene Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen '''MINKA - '''Kätzin mit langem, cremefarbenem Fell '''BLATTSEE - '''hellbraun gestreifte Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen und weißen Pfoten '''SPINNENBEIN - '''langgliedriger schwarzer Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen '''BIRKENFALL - '''hellbraun gestreifter Kater '''WEISSFLUG - '''weiße Kätzin mit grünen Augen '''BEERENNASE - '''sandfarbener Kater '''HASELSCHWEIF - '''kleine, grau-weiße Kätzin '''MAUSBART - '''grau-weißer Kater '''LÖWENGLUT - '''goldgelb getigerter Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen '''FUCHSSPRUNG - '''fuchsbraun getigerter Kater '''EISWOLKE - '''weiße Kätzin '''UNKENFUSS - '''schwarz-weißer Kater; Mentor von Aschenpfote '''ROSENBLATT - '''dunkelcremefarbene Kätzin '''MOHNFROST - '''schildpattfarbene Kätzin '''BLUMENFALL - '''schildpattfarben-weiße Kätzin '''HUMMELSTREIF - '''sehr hellgrauer Kater mit schwarzen Streifen '''KIRSCHZWEIG - '''rotbraune Kätzin '''MAULWURFDORN - '''braun- und sandfarbener Kater '''LILIENHERZ - '''graue Kätzin '''SAATKRALLE - '''hellgrauer Kater '''TAUPELZ - '''grauer Kater '''BERNSTEINFELL- '''braune Kätzin '''SCHNEESPRUNG - '''weißer Kater mit hellblauen Augen Schüler '''SONNENPFOTE - '''weißer Kater mit gelben Augen '''ASCHENPFOTE - '''grau getigerte Kätzin mit schwarzen Pfoten '''VOGELPFOTE - '''hellbraune Kätzin Königinnen '''RUSSHERZ - '''grau getigert; Mutter von Amseljunges und Sternjunges '''TAUBENFLUG - '''hellgrau mit blauen Augen; Mutter von Lichterjunges, Falterjunges und Friedensjunges '''EFEUSEE - '''silber-weiß getigert; Mutter von Waldjunges und Mondjunges Älteste: '''GRAUSTREIF - '''langhaariger, grauer Kater '''MILLIE - '''silbern getigerte Kätzin '''LICHTHERZ - '''weiße Kätzin mit goldbraunen Flecken und vernarbtem Gesicht '''FARNPELZ - '''goldbraun getigerter Kater '''WOLKENSCHWEIF- '''langhaariger, weißer Kater mit leuchtend blauen Augen '''SANDSTURM - '''kleine, gelbbraune Kätzin mit grünen Augen Streuner: '''Sinai – '''weiße Kätzin; Mutter von Silber '''Kylie – '''dunkelbraune Kätzin mit blassen Augen; Mutter von Pfeil '''Fee – '''schwarz-rot gefleckte Kätzin; Mutter von Phi und Wasser '''Regen-' grau-weiß gefleckter Kater; Vater von Phi und Wasser Junge: '''Silber – silberweiße Kätzin Wasser – grau getigerter Kater Pfeil – brauner Kater mit blauen Augen Phi – schwarze Kätzin mit einem roten Ohr Prolog folgt..... 1. Kapitel Der Traum Das Licht des silbernen Mondes ergoss sich in den sternhellen Wald. Mondjunges quiekte erschrocken, als sich ihre Pfote in einem Dornenstrauch verfing. Sie war ganz allein im Wald und wollte nach Hause. Doch der Wald nahm kein Ende. Das kleine Junge lief jetzt bestimmt schon eine halbe Ewigkeit durch das Gestrüpp, doch immer kamen nur noch mehr Ranken und Bäume. Fauchend zog sie ihre winzige Pfote aus den Dornen und verstummte abrupt. Vor ihr lichtete sich der Wald und hervor kam eine Ebene. In einer Senke konnte sie das Ufer eines Tümpels sehen. Das ist bestimmt der Mondsee, wenn ich denn überhaupt in der wirklichen Welt bin. Ich habe so viele Dinge über ihn gehört, aber er ist noch schöner als ich ihn mir vorgestellt habe. ''Mondjunges wurde plötzlich von einem Geräusch abgelenkt. Der Strauch neben ihr wackelte und sie vernahm ein leises Piepsen. Sofort ließ sich das Junge in Kauerstellung fallen und pirschte sich an das Geräusch an. Sie öffnete das Maul und sog die Luft ein. Diesen Geruch kannte sie vom Frischbeutehaufen aus dem Lager DonnerClans. Sie versuchte den Geruch zuzuordnen. Also, wie war das nochmal? Ihre Mutter Efeusee hatte sich mit der 2.Anführerin Eichhornschweif über die letzte Jagdpatrouille unterhalten. Oh man, das war vielleicht langweilig gewesen. Also war sie aus der Kinderstube geschlüpft und zum Frischbeutehaufen geflitzt. Dort hatte sie einen riesigen Vogel vom Haufen gezerrt. Er hatte so viel gewogen, dass ihre Pfoten wehgetan hatten. Zum Kühlen hatte sie sich zu der kleinen Regenpfütze am Lagerrand umgedreht und schon ein paar Schritte in ihre Richtung gemacht, als sie plötzlich mit der Nase gegen ein riesiges schwarzes Fellknäuel gestoßen war. Bernsteinfarbene Augen hatten sie aus Spinnenbeins Gesicht streng angeschaut. „Mondjunges. Du darfst noch keine Frischbeute fressen. Du bist noch viel zu jung dafür. Genieße die Zeit, wo du noch die Milch von Efeusee trinken kannst. Jetzt kann ich mir nichts köstlicheres vorstellen, als eine frisch gefangene Wühlmaus. Aber als Junges habe ich die Milch meiner Mutter furchtbar vermisst. Und selbst wenn du schon Frischbeute fressen dürftest, wäre dieser Sperling viel zu groß für dich“, hatte ihr der Krieger erklärt. Sperling. Da in dem Gebüsch war ein Sperling. Mondjunges kniff die Augen zusammen. Lautlos schlich sie an Farnen vorbei. Sie konnte schon in den Pfoten spüren, wie der Vogel mit dem Schnabel in der Erde herum pickte. Nur noch eine, vielleicht zwei Schwanzlängen. ''Fast geschafft! '' Mittlerweile sah sie das schöne, grau getupfte Gefieder. Doch da trat sie auf ein trockenes Blatt und der Vogel flog davon. ''Oh, verdammt!, ''dachte Mondjunges verärgert. Fast hätte sie ihn geschnappt. Plötzlich ließ ein markerschütterndes Heulen ihr das Blut in den Adern zu Eis gefrieren. Sie drehte sich zu der Senke um und sah, wie ein riesiger Fuchs um den Teich herumschlich. Neben dem Knurren bemerkte sie ein angsterfülltes Wimmern. Mondjunges wollten zu Hilfe eilen, doch je mehr sie sich bemühte, vorwärts zu kommen, desto schneller entfernte sich die Szene. Und als sie erwachte, verklang der verzweifelte Schrei: „''Mondjunges! Hilf mir! 2.Kapitel In den Wald Zitternd schlug Mondjunges die Augen auf und fand sich in der warmen Kinderstube wieder. Neben ihr schlief ihr Bruder Waldjunges friedlich an sie gekuschelt. Der regelmäßige Atem ihrer Mutter Efeusee beruhigte sie ein wenig. Mondjunges erhob sich langsam und tappte aus dem Bau. Leise schlich sie über die Lichtung zu Häherfeders Bau. Sie schlüpfte durch den engen Eingang und rannte zum Nest des Heilers. „Häherfeder! Häherfeder, wach auf!“, flüsterte sie und trommelte mit den Pfoten auf Häherfeders Schulter. Dieser schlug blinzelnd die Augen auf und stöhnte: „Mondjunges, es ist mitten in der Nacht. Geh wieder schlafen.“ Mondjunges wurde ungeduldig. „Aber ich hatte einen Traum. Einen furchtbaren Traum! Häherfeder, du musst mir helfen! Bitte!“, heulte sie verzweifelt. „Was denn für ein Traum?“, fragte der Heiler. Mondjunges hüpfte von einer Pfote auf die Andere. „Ich war im Wald und habe fast einen Sperling gefangen. Und dann war ich auf einer Ebene und in einer Senke war ein kleiner Teich, in dem sich das Mondlicht spiegelte. Dort war eine Katze in Not. Ein riesiger Fuchs ist um den Teich mit mit dem mondbeschienen Wasser. geschlichen. Ich wollte helfen, doch dann wurde ich immer weiter zurück gerissen, bis ich aufgewacht bin.“ Häherfeder sah sie lange an. „Du weißt schon, dass das ein bisschen merkwürdig klingt. Dein Traum hat vom Mondsee gehandelt. Das ist ein Ort an dem ich mit dem SternenClan kommuniziere. Ein Ort für Heiler. Dort empfangen auch die Anführer ihre neun Leben.“ Der Heiler seufzte. „Es war nur ein Traum, Mondjunges. Geh nun wieder in dein Nest.“ Häherfeder ließ sich wieder auf sinem Moos nieder und legte den Schwanz über die Nase. Beleidigt drehte Mondjunges sich um und stolzierte aus dem Bau. Ich werde zu diesem Mondsee gehen, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht. ''Mucksmäuschenstill schlich die junge Kätzin Richtung Dornentunnel. Dort hielt Weißflug Wache. Ohne ein Geräusch zu machen, brach Mondjunges einen dünnen Zweig ab und kickte ihn in ein Gebüsch rechts von Weißflug. Es raschelte und die hübsche Kriegerin fuhr herum. Leise begann sie zu knurren und sich an den Ginster heranzuschleichen. Mondjunges nutzte die Chance und flitzte an Weißflug vorbei. Ohne ihr Tempo zu drosseln raste sie in den Wald. Immer schneller rannte sie durch den Wald und verließ sich dabei vollkommen auf ihre Erinnerungen aus ihrem Traum. Plötzlich verfing sich ihre Pfote in einem Dornstrauch. Fauchend zog sie ihre winzige Pfote aus den Dornen und verstummte abrupt. Vor ihr lag eine wunderschön erleuchtete Ebene. Ein paar Fuchslängen von ihr entfernt lag die Senke. Wenn sie sich reckte, konnte sie das Ufer eines Teichs sehen. Mondjunges wurde plötzlich von einem Geräusch abgelenkt. Der Strauch neben ihr wackelte und sie vernahm ein leises Piepsen. Sofort ließ sich das Junge in Kauerstellung fallen und pirschte sich an das Geräusch an. Sie öffnete das Maul und sog die Luft ein. ''Sperling! 3.Kapitel Die Höhle der Streuner Mondjunges riss erstaunt die Augen auf. Genau wie in meinem Traum. Ist es vielleicht so, dass ich im Traum eine Art Vision hatte? ''Vorsichtig schlich das Junge weiter und machte einen großen Bogen um trockene Blätter und Zweige. Da fiel ihr ein, dass sie den Sperling sowieso nicht erwischen würde, also wandte sie sich wieder der Senke zu. Ein leises Knurren ließ Mondjunges herumfahren. Am anderen Ende Lichtung schlich der Fuchs durchs Unterholz. "Er ist noch gar nicht in der Senke angekommen!", dachte sie erstaunt. Ohne zu überlegen rannte das Junge in die Senke. Doch dort war niemand zu sehen. Am anderen Ufer des Mondsees tat sich hinter einem Ginsterbusch ein kleiner Tunnel auf. ''Ich muss verrückt sein! ''dachte Mondjunges, doch ohne auf die innere Stimme zu hören, die immer wieder rief: „Halt an, Mondjunges! Halt. An!“, zwängte sie sich durch den Ginster und sauste in den Tunnel. Der Weg führte zwar stetig bergab, aber durch seine Grade wurde er von hellem Mondlicht erleuchtet. Plötzlich wurde der Boden wieder eben und Mondjunges fand sich in einer kleinen Höhle wieder. Dort döste eine schwarz-rot gefleckte Kätzin eng an zwei Junge geschmiegt. Als Mondjunges hereinplatzte riss sie erschrocken die Augen auf und bleckte die Zähne. „Wer ist da?“, knurrte sie. Mondjunges presste sich auf den Boden und flüsterte: „Nicht so laut! Draußen schleicht ein Fuchs umher.“ Jetzt waren auch die Jungen der Kätzin hellwach. „Wer bist du?“ „Woher kommst du?“ „Du riechst komisch“, maunzten sie durcheinander. Die Mutter der Kleinen sprach beruhigend auf sie ein und blickte dann Mondjunges an. „Wenn das war ist, dann müssen wir hier schleunigst verschwinden!“, rief sie. Plötzlich kam eine weitere Katze hinter der Kätzin aus einem anderen Tunnel gestürzt. Als er im Schein des Mondes keuchend stehen blieb, konnte Mondjunges das weiß-grau gefleckte Fell eines Katers erkennen. „Draußen lungert ein Fuchs herum!“, rief er entsetzt. Die Kätzin nickte. „Das wissen wir, Regen, dank dieser kleinen Kätzin.“ Der Kater, Regen, neigte den Kopf vor Mondjunges. Plötzlich erschallte ein Jaulen von draußen und ein Schatten legte sich über Tunnel und Höhle. Sofort schob sich die Kätzin auf die Pfoten und packte eines ihrer Jungen am Nackenfell. Regen nahm das Zweite und zwängte sich hinter Mondjunges in den zweiten Tunnel, aus dem Regen gekommen war. Nach wenigen Mäuselängen ging es bergauf und bald erreichten sie wieder die grasbewachsene Oberfläche. Der Kater setzte sein Junges ab und stürmte mit einem Knurren in die Senke zurück. 4.Kapitel Der Kampf Während die Kätzin ihre beiden Kinder in einem Dornengestrüpp in Sicherheit brachte, lugte Mondjunges über den Rand der Senke hinunter. Regen hatte sich im Schwanz seines Gegners verbissen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit war der Boden mit Blutspritzern übersät und im klaren Wasser des Teichs breitete sich langsam eine Wolke von Blut aus. Auf einmal vernahm Mondjunges ein Knacken und sie drehte sich um. Nur ungefähr sechs Schwanzlängen von ihr entfernt kauerte ein zweiter Fuchs im Unterholz und beobachtete das Geschehen am Ufer des Mondsees. Langsam, aber stetig bewegte er sich auf die kämpfenden Gestalten zu. Dann raste er los in Richtung seines Gefährten, um sich auf den Kater zu stürzen. Ohne nachzudenken preschte Mondjunges von der Seite auf ihn zu. Der zweite Fuchs setzte zum Sprung an, doch mitten im Sprung rammte ihn die kleine Kätzin von der Seite und sie stürzten in einem Knäuel aus schwarzem und rotem Fell zu Boden. Schnell kam Mondjunges wieder auf die Pfoten und stellte sich ihren Gegner gegenüber. Doch bevor dieser zum Schlag ausholen konnte, wurde Mondjunges zurück gestoßen und die Mutter der Jungen krallte sich in den Pelz des Angreifers. „Lauf zu meinen Jungen ins Versteck!“, kreischte sie, während sich ihre Krallen in den Nacken des Fuchses bohrten. Das Junge zögerte kurz, lief aber dann doch zu den beiden Kindern der Kätzin. Plötzlich heulte eine Katzen auf und zwei fremde Katzen jagten auf die Lichtung. Sie stürzten sich auf die Füchse und verschwanden in einem Gewirr aus Krallen und Zähnen. Nach ein paar Augenblicken war es vorbei. Die Füchse zogen sich zurück und die zwei fremden Katzen liefen in die Schatten zurück. Regen und seine Partnerin liefen zu den drei Jungen zurück. Mondjunges kroch hinter den anderen zwei Jungen aus dem Gestrüpp. Regen schmiegte sich an seine Gefährtin und wandte sich dann der kleinen Kätzin zu. „Ich danke dir, Kleine. Ohne dich hätte ich diesen Kampf nicht überlebt.“ Er neigte den Kopf. Seine Gefährtin nickte und fragte nach einer kurzen Pause: „Wie heißt du, kleine Kämpferin?“ „Meine Mutter gab mir den Namen Mondjunges“, erwiderte Mondjunges. Regen nickte. „Ich bin Regen. Und das ist meine Gefährtin Fee.“ Plötzlich traten vier Gestalten aus dem Unterholz hervor; zwei Kätzinnen mit jeweils einem Jungen. Die beiden erwachsenen Katzen waren die Fremden von vorher. Fee begrüßte sie mit einem Nicken. „Das sind unsere Mitbewohner“, sprach sie. Sie deutete mit dem Schwanz auf eine weiße Kätzin und ihr silberweißes Junge. „Das sind Sinai und ihr Junges Silber.“ Dann wandte sie sich an eine dunkelbraune Kätzin mit blassen Augen und ihr braunes Junge. „Das ist Kylie. Sie ist die Mutter von Pfeil.“ Mondjunges neigte den Kopf. „Und das“, Fees Augen leuchteten stolz, „sind unsere Jungen Phi und Wasser.“ Mondjunges betrachtete Phi. Sie war nur einen halben Mond oder so jünger als sie selbst. Da meldete sich Kylie zu Wort: „Regen, wer ist diese kleine Kätzin? Sie gehört nicht zu uns. Woher kommt sie?“ Regen wandte sich an Mondjunges. „Es stimmt, was Kylie sagt. Du hast uns gar nicht erzählt, woher du kommst, Mondjunges. Und wer deine Familie ist“, sagte er. „Oh, natürlich“, meinte die Schwarze entschuldigend. „Also, ich bin Mondjunges. Meine Mutter heißt Efeusee und mein Vater heißt Schneesprung. Ich habe auch einen Bruder. Schneesprung gab ihm den Namen Waldjunges. Wir kommen aus dem Wald. Aus dem DonnerClan. 5. Kapitel Regens Geschichte Regen riss erstaunt die Augen auf. „Du kommst von den Clans?“, rief er panisch. Kylie verengte die Augen zu schlitzen und aus Sinais Kehle kam ein leises Knurren. Regens Panik verwandelte sich in Wut und er fletschte die Zähne. Erschrocken wich Mondjunges zurück. Da stürzte Fee vor. „Lass sie!“, heulte sie. „Mondjunges ist noch ein Junges. Sie ist zu klein, um zu wissen, was damals passiert ist.“ Regens Gesicht wurde wieder sanfter und Sinai hörte auf zu knurren. Jetzt war Mondjunges verwirrt. „Was ist denn damals passiert?“, fragte sie vorsichtig. Regens Schnauze schoss vor, doch unter Fees mahnendem Blick zog er sie rasch wieder zurück. Er seufzte und begann dann zu erzählen: „Ich war noch vier Monde alt, als ich und meine Schwester uns den Clans anschlossen. Unsere Mutter wollte nicht, dass wir gehen, doch wir waren voller Tatendrang. Wir wollten etwas neues erleben. Deshalb sagten wir unserer Mutter Lebewohl und schlossen uns den Clans an. Meine Schwester hieß Platsch und im FlussClan hieß sie zuerst Plätscherpfote, dann Plätscherbach. Sie liebte das Leben in einem Clan. Vor allem im FlussClan. Doch ich fand, dass ich nicht für das Leben als Clankatze geeignet war. Als ich nach zwei Monden Schüler wurde, war ich Regenpfote und mein Mentor Schwarzkralle. Ich mochte ihn sehr, doch mir lag das schwimmen und fischen nicht. Ich mochte es eher im Wald und im dichten Unterholz. Eines Tages zogen die Clans fort. Plätscherbach, sie war schon Kriegerin, und ich zogen mit den anderen drei Clans in ein neues Territorium. Unsere Mutter und einige Streuner zogen mit uns. Aber von den Clankatzen wurden sie aus der Gemeinschaft ausgeschlossen. Die Streuner durften mit uns reisen, doch keiner wollte sie wirklich dabei haben. Sogar Plätscherbach verachtete die Streuner, unsere Mutter auch. Das zeigte mir, wie gemein die Clans zu Außenstehende waren. Als wir hier am See ankamen wurden die Streuner sofort aus den neuen Territorien herausgetrieben und mussten sich an ihren Rändern aufhalten. Dann ging ich mit Plätscherbach jagen. Eigentlich wollte ich mit ihr über ihr Verhalten auf der großen Reise zu den Streunern und vor allem zu unserer Mutter reden. Doch ich kam nie dazu. An der Grenze zum WindClan griffen und zwei Streuner an. Ich kannte sie von der großen Reise. Ihre Namen waren Pfütze und Distel. Sie hassten die Clans, weil wir sie sofort vom See vertrieben hatten, und nur an den Rändern der Territorien hatten leben lassen. Ich war erst zwei Monde lang Schüler und kannte deshalb noch nicht viele Kampfzüge. Plätscherbach hatte gegen sie beide keine Chance. Pfütze und Distel verschonten mich, weil ich so lieb zu ihnen auf der großen Reise war. Mich ließen sie mit nur einer kräftig blutenden Flanke zurück. Plätscherbach aber hatte alle Streuner so verachtet und gehasst, dass sie ihr keine Chance ließen sich zu verteidigen. Ohne Gnade stürzten sie sich auf sie und schmetterten sie nach ein paar Krallenhieben zu Boden. Aber sie wollten dass sie litt. Also packte Distel sie am Kopf und ließ ihn immer wieder zu Boden krachen. Pfütze fuhr ihr mit seinen Krallen immer wieder über den Rücken. Dann packte Distel Plätscherbach sanft an der Kehle und drehte sie ganz behutsam auf den Rücken. Ich und meine Schwester dachten, es wäre vorbei, weil sie plötzlich so lieb waren. Doch jetzt, wo Plätscherbach sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte stürzten sich Pfütze und Distel auf mich. Sie bissen und kratzten mir die Flanke auf bis sie mit ihrem Blut den Boden rot färbte. Aber meine Verletzung war nichts gegenüber Plätscherbachs Schmerzen. Ihr Kopf musste unheimlich weh getan haben und ihr ganzer Rücken war von Kratzern übersät. Auch sie blutete stark. Dann wandten sich die Streuner wieder ihr zu. Ganz vorsichtig begannen sie mit der Schwanzspitze über die Wunden zu streicheln und ihr Fell vom Blut sauber zu lecken. Alles geschah langsam und sanft. Ich wusste nicht was das sollte. Plötzlich wurden die sanften Pfoten Striche zu Kratzern mit Krallen. Plätscherbach wandte sich und versuchte aufzustehen. Sie schaffte es sogar auf die Pfoten doch plötzlich warf sich Distel mit voller Wucht auf sie und Plätscherbach heulte auf, wegen des Schmerzes der durch die Wucht des Aufpralls entstanden war. Distel rutschte mit ihrem Körper immer weiter hoch, bis ihre Flanke unter ihrer Kehle lag. Da grub Pfütze seine Zähne tief in ihren Bauch und Plätscherbach kreischte ganz fürchterlich. Der Kater riss ihr immer wieder den Bauch auf und zum Schluss zerfetzte Distel meiner Schwester die Kehle. Von ihr war nur noch ein leiser, gurgelnder Laut zu hören, dann zuckten ihre Pfoten nicht mehr. Distel und Pfütze erhoben sich. Ihre Pfoten und Schnauzen waren getränkt von Plätscherbachs Blut. Dann verschwanden sie auf dem Moor und hinterließen eine blutige Spur im Gras. Von Plätscherbach war nur noch ein blutgetränkter, zerrissener Körper übrig. Der Anblick war grauenvoll. Ich rannte durch das Territorium des FlussClans bis hin zum Pferdeort. Dort lebte meine Mutter Sanddorn. Als sie vom Tod meiner Schwester erfuhr, verlangte sie, dass ich sie zu ihrem Leichnam führen sollte. Beim Anblick von Plätscherbach zerriss es ihr das Herz. Sanddorn wollte weg ins Territorium des DonnerClans. Doch ich konnte nicht. Ich musste dem FlussClan erzählen was passiert war. Ich führte also Leopardenstern, Nebelfuß, Habichtfrost, Schwarzkralle und Tupfenflügel zu meiner Schwester. Weil ich an diesem Tag versucht hatte, Plätscherbach zu beschützen, wollte Leopardenstern mich zum Krieger machen. Doch ich lehnte ab. Nachdem was passiert war, wollte ich nicht mehr Teil irgendeines Clans sein. Ich hegte einen gewaltigen Groll gegen die Clans. Sie hatten meiner Schwester beigebracht, die Streuner zu verachten und sich nur mit Katzen der Clans abzugeben. Dadurch, dass sie zur Kriegerin gemacht wurde, hatten sie ihren Tod heraufbeschworen. Ich lief ins FlussClan Territorium und fragte dort einen alten Bekannten nach Sanddorn. Er sagte sie wollte zum Donnerweg. Als ich dort ankam, sah ich Sanddorn in der Mitte des Donnerwegs stehen. Ein Monster kam angerauscht. Sie erblickte mich und sah mich an. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich unendliche Trauer. Dann, kurz bevor sie das Monster erreichte, heulte sie mit erstickter Stimme: „Mein Sohn! Vergib mir!“ 6. Kapitel Grüner und weißer Husten Mondjunges zerriss es das Herz, als sie Regens traurige Gesicht sah. „Sie ist gestorben, nicht war?“, fragte sie vorsichtig. Regen nickte stumm und ließ sich auf den Waldboden sinken. Sanft strich Fee ihm mit der Schwanzspitze über die Ohren und murmelte etwas, was Mondjunges nicht verstand. Sinai senkte den Kopf, und Mondjunges hatte den Eindruck, dass auch Sinai eng mit Sanddorn verbunden gewesen sein musste. Kylie beantwortete ihre unausgesprochene Frage, als hätte sie ihre Gedanken gelesen: „Sinais Mutter Flechte ist in einem Kampf mit einem Fuchs am See gestorben. Und da Sinai zu der Zeit noch recht jung war, nahm Sanddorn sie bei sich auf, nachdem Regen und Plätscherbach zum FlussClan gingen.“ Mondjunges sah, dass Kylie etwas zögerlich reagierte. Sie vermutete, dass es der dunkelbraunen Kätzin nicht behagte, einem Clan-Jungen eine von Regens verwundbaren Stellen zu offenbaren. Ein Hustenanfall von Phi und Silber holte Mondjunges aus ihren Gedanken in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Während Silber nur immer wieder kurz hustete, würgte Phi beim Husten einen grünlichen Schleim aus. Ein weiterer Hustenanfall schüttelte das kleine Junge und sie sackte zu Boden. Fee ließ auf der Stelle von Regen ab und wollte zu ihrer Tochter rennen. Silber würgte weißlichen Schleim aus ihrem Hals. Da sprang auch Sinai auf und stürzte auf Silber zu. Doch Mondjunges sprang ihnen, mit einem Blick auf das am Boden liegende und das weniger schlimm hustende Junge, in den Weg. Fee riss die Augen auf und rief: „Geh weg, Mondjunges! Ich muss zu Phi!“ Aber die kleine Kätzin blieb stehen. Sie drehte sich zu Silber um. Ihre Glieder verkrampften sich beim Husten und ihr Atem ging stoßweise. Dann wandte Mondjunges sich Phi zu, von der ein röchelndes Stöhnen kam. Sie lag keuchend und würgend am Boden und hustete immer wieder zwischen krächzenden Atemzügen. Mondjunges wandte sich wieder Fee und Sinai zu. „Phi und Silber krank. Ich habe so etwas schon mal bei der Mutter meiner Baugefährtin Falterjunges gesehen. Unsere Heilerschülerin Wurzellicht hat gesagt, dass man diese Krankheit weißen Husten nennt. Allerdings war es bei Taubenflug nicht so schlimm, wie bei Phi. Sie hat keinen grünen Schleim ausgewürgt, sondern weißen, wie Silber, und hat auch nicht so schlimm und innig gehustet wie Phi. Trotzdem wollte Häherfeder sie im Heilerbau haben, weil da grüner und dann schwarzer Husten draus werden kann. Ich vermute, dass Silber weißen Husten hat. Das ist noch nicht so schlimm, bis sich der weiße in grünen Husten verwandelt. Aber bei Phi könnte das gefährlich werden, da sie vermutlich grünen Husten hat. Das ist tödlich. Bei Silber kann ich nicht genau sagen, wie bald der grüne Husten bei ihr einsetzt, aber Phis Husten sieht schon sehr fortgeschritten aus.“ Sinai riss die Augen auf und Fee stieß ein Heulen aus. Dann fragte sie Mondjunges: „Was hilft gegen weißen und grünen Husten?“ Mondjunges schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich werde bald meine Ausbildung zur Kriegerin aufnehmen. Ich werde keine Heilerschülerin. Aber in unserem Lager kann man euch bestimmt weiterhelfen“, antwortete sie. Plötzlich raschelte es verdächtig im Gebüsch und beißender Gestank stieg ihr in die Nase. Sie erkannte sie Witterung sofort. „Fuchs!“, rief sie und Regen fuhr herum. In Kylies blassen Augen schimmerte Beunruhigung. Fees Augen wanderten blitzschnell von Silber zu Phi und wieder zurück. „Was sollen wir tun?“, fragte Regen, der sich beim Klang des Hustens auf die Pfoten erhoben hatte. Fee schubste Phi behutsam zu Kylie, die Pfeil vor Regens Pfoten ablegte. Wasser tappte zu stolpernd auf Sinai zu und Silber torkelte auf Fee zu. Mondjunges starrte die Katzen entsetzt an. „Halt! Stopp! Was tut ihr denn da?“, rief sie. Fee blickte sie panisch an und erklärte: „Wenn wir irgendwo getrennt werden finden wir uns schnell wieder, weil eine Mutter auf den Geruch ihres Jungen geprägt ist. Also finde ich Kylie mit Phi und Wasser mit Sinai wieder. Dann fehlen nur noch Regen und Pfeil, weil ich ja Silber habe. Und Kylie kann Regen finden, weil der ja ihr Junges hat. Dann sind wir wieder komplett“ Mondjunges schüttelte den Kopf. „Das meinte ich nicht“, rief sie, „Ich meinte, wenn Kylie die kranke Phi nimmt, wird sie auf jeden Fall krank, auch wenn sich die Symptome meistens erst später zeigen. Pfeil kommt zu Regen. Da Regen der Vater von Phi ist, hat er sich wahrscheinlich auch schon angesteckt und infiziert dann Pfeil. Fee, wenn du nicht sowieso schon krank bist, dann bekommst du weißen Husten auf jeden Fall durch Silber. Und Wasser hat eine todkranke Schwester und vermutlich auch kranke Eltern. Damit würde er Sinai anstecken. Nein, so darf man das nicht machen, beim SternenClan. Ich bin noch ein Junges, und weiß als zukünftige ''Kriegerin ''schon mehr über Krankheiten als eine gesamte Streunerfamilie.“ Fee sträubte entrüstet das Fell, doch Mondjunges redete unbeirrt weiter: „Also, Sinai, du nimmst Silber, da du dich als ihre Mutter ziemlich wahrscheinlich schon angesteckt hast. Fee nimmt Phi, sie ist mit Sicherheit schon angesteckt. Regen nimmt Wasser, die Beiden sind wahrscheinlich schon mit grünem Husten infiziert. Kylie und Pfeil scheinen mir noch ganz gesund, daher bleiben die Beiden zusammen. Ich werde euch führen.“ Mondjunges wartete kurz, bis alle Katzen die Jungen auf ihre Rücken gesetzt hatten, dann stürmte sie, weg von dem Fuchsgeruch, in den Wald. 7. Kapitel Der DonnerClan Mondjunges blickte sich immer wieder um, doch ihre Begleiter hielten Schritt. Sie konnte den Fuchs zwar nicht sehen, doch sein beißender Gestank hüllte sie und die anderen Katzen ein. Als Mondjunges das Gefühl hatte, nicht mehr atmen zu können, hielt sie an und blickte sich um. Kein Fuchs weit und breit war zu sehen. Dafür aber ein weißer Pelz, der nur für ein paar Herzschläge zwischen den Bäumen zu erkennen war. Die Kätzin sog die Luft ein und erkannte freudig den vertrauten Geruch des DonnerClans. Da erblickte Mondjunges einen weiteren Pelz zwischen den Bäumen. Er gehörte einer Katze mit rotem Pelz. Und die Katzen, zu denen die Pelze und der Geruch gehörte, waren Mondjunges nicht unbekannt. „Schneesprung! Löwenglut!“, rief sie. Die beiden Krieger traten aus den Schatten hervor. Schneesprung stürzte sofort auf sie zu und begann sie heftig abzulecken. „Mondjunges!“, keuchte er. „Wo warst du? Deine Mutter und ich waren krank vor Sorge. Und wer ist das?“ Mondjunges entzog sich der Zunge ihres Vaters und stellte sich vor die Streuner. „Ich war beim Mondsee. Dort habe ich diese Streunerfamilie getroffen. Das sind regen, Fee, Kylie und Sinai. Und ihre Junges Wasser, Phi, Pfeil und Silber“, erklärte sie. „Aber wir haben keine Zeit für mehr Fragen; Phi und Silber sind sehr krank.“ Phi hustete erneut und Schneesprung nickte. Er erteilte die Anweisungen: „Löwenglut, du stützt Kylie und nimmst Pfeil. Mondjunges, du kommst zu mir. Die restlichen folgen uns. Ich gehe voran.“ Als die Katzen im Lager ankamen, traten verschlafene Krieger, Schüler und Älteste aus ihren Bauen. Brombeerstern trat aus seinem Bau und seine Augen blitzten überrascht. Dann schnippte er mit dem Schwanz und Beerennase zwängte sich in die Kinderstube. Nur wenige Herzschläge später stürmten Waldjunges und Efeusee heraus und stürzten auf Mondjunges zu. Waldjunges schmiegte sich an seine Schwester, doch Efeusee stieß ihn weg. Waldjunges schaute seine Mutter erschrocken an und rannte zu Schneesprung. Der nahm ihn beschützend zwischen seine Pfoten. Auch er schien überrascht von Efeusees Reaktion. Diese hatte ihr Fell aufgestellt und ragte bedrohlich vor ihrer Tochter auf. „Wo warst du?“, fauchte Efeusee und blickte Mondjunges wütend an. Mondjunges schreckte zurück. So böse hatte sie ihre Mutter noch nie erlebt. „Ich... äh... Ich...“, stammelte Mondjunges mit zitternder Stimme. Efeusees Kopf fuhr nach vorne, bis sich ihre Schnauze und die von Mondjunges fast berührten. „Was fällt dir ein, einfach wegzulaufen? Weißt du eigentlich, welche Sorgen sich der Clan gemacht hat?!“, schrie Schneesprungs Gefährtin ihre Tochter an. ''Kurz aus Efeusees Sicht (in der Ich- Perspektive): Ich fasste einfach nicht, wie sich Mondjunges in eine solche Gefahr bringen konnte. Meine Augen schienen Feuer zu sprühen und in mir kochte die blanke Wut. Da bemerkte ich Birkenfall und Weißflug. Sie standen am Rand der Menge und blickten mich geschockt an. Es war, als könnte ich die Gedanken meiner Eltern hören: ''Oh Efeusee, wie kannst du nur? Deine eigene Tochter so fertig zu machen. Glaubst du nicht auch, dass du eine schlechte Mutter bist? Aber wir hätten es uns denken können, dass du nie wirklich eine gute Kätzin warst. Welche treue Kriegerin hätte sich denn freiwillig dem Wald der Finsternis angeschlossen? Du hast uns so enttäuscht! ''Ich zuckte zusammen. Ich war wirklich keine gute DonnerClan-Kriegerin und eine grauenvolle Mutter. Da hörte ich, wie sich eine Katze durch die Menge drängelte und sich eine graue Schwanzspitze behutsam auf meine Schulter legte. Verzweifelt blickte ich meine Schwester an. Taubenflug sagte nichts; sie schmiegte sich einfach nur an mich. Schließlich warf sie mir noch einen liebevollen Blick zu, dann drehte sie sich um und tappte zu Birkenfall und Weißflug zurück. Angst machte sich in mir breit. Was würde Schneesprung tun? Sich von mir trennen? Ich stieß ein verzweifeltes Wimmern und sank zu Boden. 8. Kapitel Neue Krieger und Schüler Mondjunges sah ihre Mutter voller Mitleid an und tappte zu ihr. Sie presste ihre Schnauze an Efeusees Flanke und schnurrte beruhigend. Efeusees Herzschlag beruhigte sich allmählich und ihrer Kehle erfuhr ein ersticktes Schnurren. Mondjunges flüsterte: „Beruhige dich, Efeusee. Du hast es doch nicht böse gemeint. Du hast dir einfach schreckliche Sorgen gemacht. Ich würde völlig durchdrehen, wenn du verschwinden würdest und Waldjunges sich nur mit- ähh... Lichterjunges auf die Suche nach dir machen würde." Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:By Starsnow